Rush
Rush is a fan character. Character bio Rush is a light brown fox wearing blue square glasses, a purple bow-tie on his neck, and a purple watch. True to his name, he is always in a rush. He can be either in a rush to school, work, special events, or many others. As he often tries to avoid himself from getting late, he does not interact much with anyone. Whenever he travels to his destination, he often ends up bothering others and causing problems. However, he is often pretty lucky as he tends to survive during his travel. Once he reaches to his supposed destination for his tasks, there's a 50:50 chance that he will end up being killed instead. As a last resort, whenever Rush is in panic (as in almost running out of time, but he is still far away from his supposed destination), he will often use a jet pack. A common running gag involving him is that he often burns his tail or completely sets his body on fire by accident whenever he activates the jet pack. Despite wearing glasses, he is not considered as a smarter character in Happy Tree Friends. He only wears glasses simply because he is nearsighted, and it is a very severe case. If he happens to lose his glasses, his vision will be shown to be so extremely blurry that he almost acts like a blind person. Rush's episodes Starring roles *Paper Rush *Building Confidence *Running Latte *Ice Capades *Fired To Work *Rushin' Winter *Rushing Time Featuring roles *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 *The Junk in My Trunk *Blind-Side *Press Paws *What's With the Long Face? *A Storm in a Teacup *Snow Where You're Going *On My Way Up *Leaping Pilot *Flames That Fizzle Appearances *Reading Rainbow *I Was an Avian Zombie *Dodgebrawl *Stick Your Tongue Out *Wingless Misery *Caught on Camera *Iced Iced Baby *What A Magic *Special Dough-livery Deaths #Paper Rush: His head is crushed by the photocopy machine. #I Was an Avian Zombie: Decapitated by Pointy's beak. #The Junk in My Trunk: Impaled in a lawn gnome. #Blind-Side: Ran over by Police car. #Press Paws: Decapitated by school bus stop sign. #Running Latte: Smashed into a coffee pot. #What's With the Long Face?: Crushed by sign. #Ice Capades: Drowns in a frozen pool. #Wingless Misery: Frozen and then smashed into pieces. #Caught on Camera: Dies from falling into the ground floor of the apartment. #A Storm in a Teacup: Crashes into the plane's window. #Snow Where You're Going: Splattered into a billboard. #Iced Iced Baby: Blasted to death by magic. #On My Way Up: Squeezed into the moving elevator. #What A Magic: Frozen solid by a magic spell. #Leaping Pilot: Crushed into the ground. #Flames That Fizzle: Upper half crushed. #Rushing Time - Crushed by the sign. #Special Dough-livery - Eaten by Nutty. Seen in fan games #Sugar Rush!: Eaten by Nutty (if player loses). Kill count *Handy - 1 ("Building Confidence") *Russell - 1 ("Ice Capades" along with Cro-Marmot) *Snorkels - 1 ("Ice Capades" along with Cro-Marmot) *Todd - 1 ("Ice Capades" along with Cro-Marmot) *Rotisserie - 1 ("Fired To Work") *Frilly - 1 ("Rushin' Winter") *Ruddles - 1 ("Rushin' Winter") *Lifty - 1 ("Leaping Pilot") *Shifty - 1 ("Leaping Pilot") Trivia *His watch is similar to Flaky's in the episode "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!", but the only difference is that the Cro-Marmot image is absent on Rush's watch. *The hands on Rush's watch are only visible if the watch is shown in a close-up. *Originally, his species was decided by his creator. However, HTF1234 would like some twist in deciding his species by making poll on her user page (now no longer exists). For the result, the fox species got the first place with 4 votes. * Rush is often seen working for Tycoon's company. * He is the first victim of Double A. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Foxes Category:Brown Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 45 Introductions